Weak
by Joliet E. Bunyao
Summary: Sakura couldn't stand being weak. A burden to everyone. So what does she do to get rid of all the pain? Read and find out. One shot.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a short little one shot I came up with. I hope you enjoy it! Please check out my multi chapter story, Sakura's World, if you'd like. I have two other one shots if you'd like to check those out too!**

**And just a few points I have to make here:**

**-Sakura's thoughts are **_**italicized.**_

_**-**_**This was before she asked Tsunade to train her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Weak<strong>

It was unbearable.

The stinging pain in her chest.

It hurt, so much.

The pain was so bad it made her cry even more.

"_I…can't…handle this pain. It's too much."_

Sakura was sprawled out on her bed. It was nighttime, but her curtains were wide open, letting the moonlight pour into her room.

"_You're weak." said Sasuke._

"_Sakura, I think you should…train a little harder." Naruto said nervously._

"_Step it up, Sakura." Kakashi gently spoke._

"_I'm stronger than you'll ever be, billboard brow!" Ino yelled._

"_Ahh…Sakura. Keep up with your teammates, or else, you're screwed." Kiba warned._

"_Work harder, Sakura." Shino muttered._

"_Am I really…that weak? Like how everyone says…? I can't believe everyone agrees with each other." _

Sakura had been crying non-stop for hours.

"_This stinging sensation in my chest…when will it stop? I'm tired of it…It hurts…so much."_

Sakura pounded her chest, over and over again.

"_STOP IT. WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I SO WORTHLESS? I'M NOTHING, AND I HATE IT SO MUCH." _

Sakura stopped pounding her chest. She got out of bed, took out a kunai from her pouch that was sitting on her desk, and stared at it.

"_I hate this pain. I hate being alive. I hate…me."_

Sakura held her nightgown up and took the kunai and lowered it to her thigh. Sakura let it dig into her skin, slowly slicing herself.

She did it again.

And again.

And again…on both of her thighs.

This wasn't the first time Sakura had hurt herself. Sakura looked down to her thighs. She saw a herd of cuts on her thighs. It looked as if she was just finished being tortured.

There was the dry and faint red cuts she had done a few weeks ago, and then there was the fresh, dark, cuts she did just now.

Honestly, Sakura didn't care.

"_Welcome to the collection…"_

Sakura set the kunai gently on her desk and went inside her bathroom to wrap her thighs with bandages.

As soon as Sakura entered her room again, she looked at the window. It was a full moon. Sakura looked at her arms. They were bare. She knew people would ask what had happened to her, and she couldn't risk that. So Sakura hurt herself in a more discreet area.

"_Useless…hindrance…burden…weak…stupid…"_

Sakura started to even hate her appearance. She hated herself, inside and out.

"_Hideous…ugly pink hair…disgusting green eyes…large forehead…I'm not beautiful, and I do not belong here…I don't belong anywhere. I bet if I died no one would care…I think I'm better off dead…"_

Sakura looked down at the wooden floor she was standing on. She saw her tears fall down. Sakura crawled back into bed. The cuts on her thighs stung just a little bit, but she still, did not care.

Sakura grabbed her green blanket and pulled it over her.

"_Never going to make it…I don't deserve to be a Kunoichi…I don't deserve to be anything. I'm not worth anything…I'm…just extra baggage."_

"_Why wasn't I born with any special abilities? Why couldn't I be…strong? Naruto…Sasuke…Kakashi-sensei…they all think I'm weak."_

The stinging pain became even stronger, flowing through every part of Sakura's body.

"_What's the use of wanting to die…? It feels like I'm dead already anyways." _

The words stayed in Sakura's mind.

"_Weak."_

"_Hindrance."_

"_Burden."_

"_Worthless."_

"_I don't deserve to live…I don't deserve anything…I don't deserve to be strong."_

Sakura was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Her eyes closed slowly, and then Sakura finally fell asleep.

"_I'm useless."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (:<strong>


End file.
